


War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron Drabbles

by angelcakes19



Category: Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakes19/pseuds/angelcakes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First story set in FOC- Starscream returns to Megatron. Suggestions for future stories welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron Drabbles

_Author's Notes- Hi here is the first in hopefully a series of little drabbles based around the Fall of Cybertron and War for Cybertron games. This one is set at some point towards the end of FOC. Suggestions of all kinds are welcome._

_Warnings- Sexual themes and slight violence._

_Bold- Comm link._

_Italics- Thoughts/memories/link speak._

_Pairing- Megatron and Starscream._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers or its characters._

_Verse- War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron._

_Units of Time: Astrosecond- 1 second, Klik- 1 minute, Cycle- 1 hour, Orn- 1 day, Decacycle- 1 week, Meta-cycle- 1 month, Solar cycle- 1 year, Vorn- 1 million years._

_Unbetaed._

_All mistakes are my own._

_Hope you all enjoy it._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome Home

_'M-Master!'_

'So I am your Master after all now am I?' Megatron roared, cracking the whip ruthlessly into his beaten second's wing, 'it has taken you long enough to acknowledge your place.'

Starscream shrieked from his sprawled position on the floor but pulled himself up and turned slowly to drop to his knees on the ice-cold floor of the cell and crawl to his leader's pedes. With a soft mewl he bent, arms crossed at the wrists behind his back, and began to press feather light kisses to one of the appendages, stained a dark purple with the SIC's own energon.

Kissing, licking, he progressed up his bemused Lord's leg until he reached Megatron's interfacing panel which he worked across giving identical attention to the unusually thick surface. Nuzzling slightly at the tyrant's inner thigh, he repeated the process in reverse down the opposite leg. On reaching Megatron's pede, the chastised Seeker pressed his lip components to it then rested his faceplate on the unforgiving metal, optics drifting closed as his battered wings came to rest along his back strut.

The Seeker position for complete submission.

Looking down on the bowed form of his little traitor, the energon whip dangling from his servo to pool on the floor like a coiled snake, Megatron's engines rumbled as an increasingly familiar warmth spread through his tanks. He had only met his flier a relatively short time ago but right from the beginning Starscream had irritated him.

The Seeker's saving grace that he should eternally be grateful to Primus for was that he also intrigued the Warlord as well.

Rage still burned within him but it was rapidly cooling as it always did, fading into the back of his processor to one orn be completely expelled on some hapless Autobot. Admiring his Seeker's form, beautiful in its suffering, for a few kliks more he then reached down to grab Starscream by the back of the neck and lifted him up to the Warlord's optic level.

The flier hung limply in Megatron's grip, silent and waiting.

'Look at me,' the tyrant hissed, smirking when dulled orbs opened to meet his gaze. 'Do you understand the damage you have done? Do you admit responsibility for it?'

A slow nod answered him, Starscream's optics almost pink in defeat, if only temporarily. Although Megatron loathed to concede it, he hoped that his second always retained some fire or his Seeker would inevitably lose his curious appeal.

The tyrant gauged the answer in his second's gaze then dragged him over to a nearby table and, callously throwing Starscream onto the harsh surface, began to repair him.

'You are mine,' Megatron leaned over to breathe into his trembling Seeker's audio, 'and you were foolish to ever believe you could surpass me.' Uncaring of the additional pain he was causing with his rough actions, the Warlord sealed up an energon leak on Starscream's side where the larger mech had jammed his blade in on catching his Air Commander. 'If you ever act against me again the sky will be forever barred to you. Your wings will be forfeit and you will be confined to never be released.' One servo rose as the tyrant spoke to grasp the tip of a delicate wing, crushing it to emphasize the warning. 'These are mine. The air, for you, is mine. Your life, soul and sanity are mine to preserve or destroy as I wish. Even your vile, treacherous little spark is mine.'

'Yours,' Starscream whimpered, optic fluid trickling down his tarnished faceplates, his cooling fans clicking on despite the flares of stinging agony running through his frame and the anxiety settling in his tanks at Megatron's words as his whole being instinctively reacted to his Master's display of dominance.

Megatron noticed… and smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
